Twin Switch
by DeppleICk
Summary: A little thing that might get some chuckles. Features Gred and Forge as firsties. Enjoy.


AN/ Really, I wrote this a long while ago and planned to do more but I stumbled over it earlier today and realized I never would. It is very good but it might get a few chuckles.

* * *

"Fred Weasley."

A boy with trademark red hair, too making freckles to count, and a coy smile bounced up the steps, taking them two at a time. He sat down on the stool with no hesitation and grinned out at the crowd. His lack of nevousness seemed to miff some of the older students, that and the devilish grin.

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned at the sight of the boy. His robes were open and sported a few grass stains. His hair was out of place and she spotted a spot of something on his left cheek – it was a faint blue. Fred turned his smile to her.

"So, do I get the hat or what?"

And he was blunt.

McGonagall dropped the hat on his head with no grand gesture. The sorting hat fell onto his wild red hair and threatened to slip down and cover his eyes as it did to everyone, no one knew just why they made it so big.

"_Hullo Mr. Hatty-Sorter Sir!" _Fred thought cheekily.

"_Weasley, wonder how many more of these I'll be seeing. Well you are quite interesting boy," _The sorting hat told him. _"Though not the one that I expected – perhaps that should have been expected. Don't you think George?"_

The boy's grin grew even wider. _"Aw, you figured it out already? Pity." _

The hat laughed causing several of the students to jump and the teachers to lean in curiously. They could not hear the words exchanged but even they saw something was a little. . . different.

"_You, my boy, are a riot! You do know this had never been done before? Ah – I see, that was your intention wasn't it? Going down in the history books already." _The sorting hat barked a laugh again, and he turned to the head mistress beside him.

"You are going to have fun with this one!" The hat remarked. The students began to spread whispers like fire and behind him. A certain headmaster was on twinkle over-drive.

"_Now boy, let's get to business. Where shall I place Fred?"_

"_Gryffindor!" _George thought instantly. _"Definitely Gryffindor."_

The hat grinned. _"So be it."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall snatched the hat off of the red head's head with eyes narrowed. "Been a pleasure Mr. Hatty-Sorter Sir," George said bowing lowly. The hat laughed.

George was grinning ear to ear as he pranced down the step to the cheering table. Amongst the crowd of first years, another red head with too many freckles and a growing grin caught his eyes. George nodded twice and sat across from his older brother, Percy. He angled it so he had the entire Great Hall, mainly the head table and sorting area, in clear view.

Professor McGonagall's face held barely concealed dread as she called out the next name.

"George Weasley."

It was dejavu for everyone as another grinning red head from the remained first year group jumped up the steps two at a time and took a seat on the stool. He to turned to the professor holding the hat.

"So, Lady, we doing this or what?"

Cheeky brat.

McGonagall dropped the hat on the boy's head seething.

"_So, now I get the REAL Fred Weasley, hm?" _The hat asked clearly amused.

"_Hiya Lord Patches!" _said Fred, his grin growing just as his twin's had.

The sorting hat stuttered, "_L-Lord PATCHES!"_

"_Uh huh."_

Suddenly, the hat broke out into a roaring laughter and didn't stop for a good minute - long enough to seriously freak out several people.

"_Poooor Lord Patches, you really must be deprived of humor if _that _could make you laugh – though I am brilliant – I was hardly trying."_

That hat cleared its non existent throat and bristled up._ "Enough of this, back to business now," _he said.

"_I quite agree, we really must do something about that song of yours." _said Fred rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"_M-M-My song?" _stumbled the hat.

"_Hm. Yes, if you can even call it that." _The boy replied_._

"_I spend all year writing that!" _exclaimed the sorting hat.

"_Well obviously it wasn't enough. I mean 'and we now hail our toads' – what was up with that?"_

"_I was suggesting the noble bo– "_

"_Ah, ah, ah. There is no excuse. It was simply horrid." _Fred tsked and shook his head. He didn't stop smiling.

"_Listen boy, be silent or I WILL put you in Slytherin." _

Fred fell silent for a record of ten seconds. _"That's just sick." _

"_Boy." _The sorting hat warned.

"_And twisted." _Fred quipped out, then sealed up and was silent.

"_Are you quite finished?" _The boy nodded feverishly._ "Good now, even though I believe I know already, which house do you believe – "_

"_Gryffindor!" _

The hat sighed though was clearly amused. _"Of course. Congratulations Weasley."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Again the great hall exploded.

The fake George joined the fake Fred at the table. It was the beginning of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history.


End file.
